The Secret Crossing
by JenniRae17
Summary: Harry and Draco are in love-but no one can know that. They must continue to pretend that they are enemies while trying to steal as many clandestine romantic moments as they can.
1. Chapter 1

Harry watched Draco hurrying down the portrait-lined hall, scowling, a lock of his pale blonde hair fallen in his face. When he reached Harry, Draco pushed him against the wall.

"Let me go, you foul git," Harry whispered, but he was smiling. He didn't have to pretend when no one was around to see them.

Draco's scowl broke, and a smile spread across his face. He leaned in to kiss Harry, careful to listen for footsteps coming around the corner.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement at midnight," Harry whispered in Draco's ear. With that, he turned toward the staircase to Gryffindor common room, leaving Draco with a blush on his cheeks and a silly smile on his lips.

Ginny held her breath as Harry walked by the tapestry she was hiding behind.


	2. Chapter 2

At 11:58 that night, Draco paced in front of the door to the Room of Requirement, which was currently hidden. Three times he walked the hall, thinking of Harry and his need to spend time with the boy he loved.

A small arched door appeared in the wall. Draco twisted the heavy brass doorknob and caught his breath; a candlelit oasis was waiting inside. The room was small and cozy. On the opposite wall was a built in seat, big enough for two to stretch out comfortably and covered in pillws. Draco crossed the room, careful not to knock over any candles, and at down on the plump cushion.

Draco closed his eyes and drifted.

When he woke, it was to the feeling of soft lips against his own.

"Harry!"

Harry cuddled up to Draco's chest burying his face in the soft fabric of his shirt. "I've missed you, baby," he murmured.

"Why do we have to pretend?" Draco answered. "Why don't we just tell everyone? What's so bad about us?"

"You know your father would find out, and then who knows what would happen."

"Just lay here with me."

They kissed one more time before falling asleep together.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, Draco and Harry parted at the door of the Room of Requirement with a kiss and headed for their separate ends of the castle; Draco descending to the dungeons and Harry climbing to Gryffindor tower.

Harry was climbing the last set of stairs when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned back, but saw nothing.

"Lumos!"

He continued up the stairs, listening intently. He heard the footsteps again, this time turning around just in time to see a wisp of red hair disappearing into a doorway. _Ginny._

Harry krept back to the doorway quietly. He burst through and held his wand to Ginny's throat.

"Relax, Harry. I am not your enemy!"

Harry was confused, and his wand fell a little. "Why are you following me?"

"I want to help you. People are talking about you and Malfoy. People are starting to suspect something. They see the way you look at each other. I want to offer my help." She extended her arms toward Harry.

"How?"

"If I start flirting with you, people will talk about us and forget all about this business with Malfoy."

"Why would you do that for me?" Harry said in amazement.

"You're my friend." Ginny reached out her hand.

Harry took it, and they walked to the common room, hand-in-hand.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning, Draco ate his breakfast in a daze; he was lost in his new memories of the previous night with Harry. Suddenly a glint of red hair caught his eye from across the Great Hall.

It was Ginny. _She's flirting with Harry! _Draco thought with rage. _And he's allowing it!_

Draco slammed his fork onto his plate, slung his bag onto his back, and stormed out of the Great Hall.

_How dare he let her talk to him that way?!_

He stumbled into the boys' lavatory with tears in his eyes and slumped over a sink, staring at his own reflection. He clenched his fist, preparing to shatter the mirror.

"Draco," came a soft voice behind him.

Draco whirled around, wand pointed at Harry.

"Baby, let me explain."

Draco looked around the lavatory in panic, sure someone had heard Harry call him that.

Harry held up the Marauders' Map. "Relax. We're alone." Draco only glared. "Look, Ginny was just trying to help!"

"Wh-what?" Draco's mask of rage faltered in confusion.

"People are starting to get suspicious of us. Ginny's only trying to attract the attention so people won't find out about us."

Draco's wand dropped. "I...I'm sorry."

Harry crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Draco. "You're forgiven."


End file.
